The History Of Kurama and His Greatest Battle
by Angel Eldora
Summary: We look into Kurama's past and find may hidden stories. like how Yoko reacted to his new human life. And his Twin sister who is held captive by the demon who set him up in the first place.


**The History Of Kurama**

**Note: Kurama or any other Yuu Yuu Hakasho are not mine thewy belong to the man who chreated them but As for Kurama twin sister Eldora and a few extra charcter they belong to me.**

**Prolong The Last Thieft**

Yoko Kurama, staked out in an old spirit tree, planning his next and greatest thieft, it was high noon and the shadow of the tree shaded the heavly guarded castle, as he remainded hidden he noted the mens movements and pattern of work shifts. He was going to steal a very ancinet treasure form that castle, his thoughts where where smooth and cleaver right down to the very detail. However, his train ot thought was broken when they where interuptted by a sweet familair voice.

"Yoko," said a young fox woman, with almost the exact details as Kurama yet only more female looks, her name was Eldora, his unsung twin sister. She stood behind him with a worrysome frown on her face something was bothering her about this theift.

"Eldora, What are you doing here?" Yoko said turning to her he wondered how she found him within the tree then clenching his teeth he grabbed her wrist and pull her down on to her knees and wrapped his arms around her and shushed her as a guard walked past a tree. "Why did you come here do you want to give away my postion?" he muttered to her in her ear.

Eldora Sighed and muttered back to him "Yoko...I think this is a mistake... if you keep on doing this your going to get caught or worse killed."

Yoko tensed he was angry at Eldora for her careless move to find him but yet sighed his sister was the only person he would show mercy to. He tipped his head and kissed the top of her for head gently."You worry to much my dear sister, I know what your doing and I promiced this will be the last..."

"That what you said last time and the time before that Kurama why do you have to steal things don't you have enought already, please rethink this and come back with me I have a bad feeling about this whole mess." Eldora uttered looking up to her brother face.

Yoko looks down at her then then a sweet smile grows across his face "Don't worry Eldora with you powers and my skills nothing can go wrong."

"Something not right Kurama...I keep getting this vision." Eldora replied with great worry grasping on to his arms.

"Please, what can happen... everything set and I go for my prise tonight." Yoko said with great confindance "And if anyone gets in my way...well you know." he assured his sister with sweet kindness.

"No you going to get caught I know it I seen it and then..." Eldora replied quitely in a histera tears start forming in her eyes Yoko seeing the pain in her replies slowly yet keeping a light tone of vioce "Are you saying I get killed sister?"

"Yes,...No, all I see is that you will be hunted down by a strong bounty hunter and taken down but then afterwards all I see is a red haired young man with a group of others." Eldora replied softly.

Yoko paused and thought over what Eldora said and conculed in his mind what her vision ment, "Then you vision telling you who my killers are suppose to be I must look out for a red haired man." Yoko said softly "so don't worry about it." he lets go of Eldora and stood to his feet, "Now my sweet sister please while the gaurds are chanign shifts run back into the forest and wait for me I will join you momentarly but stay out of site till I call for you.

Eldora nodded her head but says nothing her vision still bothered her she quickly turn and shifted to fox form and ran into the forest to wait for her brothers return.  
Later that night the robbery went as planned but little did they know that this was a huge trap to kill Yoko and caputer his sister Eldora by a pwerful dog spirit by the name of Donovan.

"Are ye sure he be their?" Uttered a very powerful grungy looking bounty hunter.

"My bounty hunter friend Yoko is a thife of course he wouldn't pass up on one of my treasures." Donovan the dog spirit utter in deep confidance hinding in the dark shaodws he appeared to be a very high classed noble man type demon.

"So you want me to kill him and I get the prize for his hide?" grinned the bounty hunter with a deep greed for money.

"Yes," Donovan repleied from the shadows "you do as you wish with him as long as he's dead." withing Donovans hands he held a black rose within his figures.

"'Kay just one question though what do you get from all this?" the bounty hunter question with deep curosity Donovan wasn't taking any of the prize money so what he was after?

"Oh me? I get to claim one of Kuramas greatest treasures..." Donovan said with a wicked grin."The most beautiful flower within his world."

"Huh? A Flower? your strange Donovan." the bounty hunter muttered outloud not understanding what he ment.

"Obivioly you don't understand Metafors." Donovan uttered in coldness, he turns and walk away, "Just be sure to destory him for me will yay?"

It was deep in the night Yoko broke into the castle only to find the treasure he worked so hard for was a feak and a note that said FOOl! Yoko soon found himself caught and on the run form a powerful bounty hunter. Yoko cursed at his stupidty and hate himself for begin caught he head stairt to the forest with the hunter not to far behind. But Yoko remembered that Eldora was within the forest waiting for him in fear that she could get hurt in this mess he made a quick turn and ran away rrom the forest.

Eldora sensed her brother in danger and emerged form her hinding spot and ran through the forest tring to find Yoko. She comes to a skidding stop when she runs into a strange demon. "Who who are you?" Eldora said reaching for a white flower in her hair.

"I came for my prize." said the strange demon with a wicked grin and two cold possesive eyes that staired strait through her giving chills up and down her back.

"I smell the sent of dog..." Eldora said as she pulled out the flower "Rose Whip" she threw her shot and aimed to cut off the demons head.

However, the dog spirit suddenly disappears "What?" Eldora mutters to herself as she quickly turns to find the deamons sent suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck which knocks her unconsious. Meanwhile, Yoko found him self unable to get away and shot through the chest area.

"Don't worry mate I'll make sure you mounted nice on my wall." said the bounty hunter rasing his gun a evil grin grew across his face.

_I'm sorry Eldora you where right_. Yoko thought to himself as he closed his eyes prepared for death.

_Kurama! Please don't give up...you must live..._ Eldora voice echoed in his mind he could her her depration and feel her sudden pain she was in trouble.

With a new found strenghtYoko tried to fight back death,"I can't die yet." Yoko growled at the bounty hunter with snarling teeth.

The hunter paused and laughed out loud and set his gun to fire "Ha not much you can do about that huh bub? Say goodnight..."

_Kurama I opened the gate to another world use it!_ Eldora voice shouted through again.

_But what about you?_ Yoko protested feeling Eldora pain.

_Go I'll be fine GO!_ Eldora voice sounded desprate and out of focus.

_I will reutrn for you!_ _As soon as I can_.Yoko answered and then he turned an notice a small portal to the human world opened.

"Huh a gate open up to the human world oh well no madder only a ould could get through that." the bounty hunter uttered noticeing Kurama site at the whole.

"A genius idea." Yoko replied with a smug look she used the last bits of his energy to shift into a soul form and excaped hearing the hunter cursed right behind him.

In the human World Yoko felt his strength weaking it was only a madder of time before.  
_Crap, I'm too weak to shift or posses anyone I have only one option then_. Yoko the soul form uttered very tired as his strenght dimished by the minute. He quickly notices an human woman looking up in the sky and sensed her unborn child within her it wasn't going to live past two mounths he sensed._Yes, it take awhile but this plan will definaly work with my soul that unborn child will definaly survie for my purpose._So the soul Yoko entered into this womans womb and he went into a deep sleep for nine months.


End file.
